


Daughter of Darkness

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Age, Creampie, DDLG, F/M, Incest, I’m definitely going to hell for this. GoneWildAudible, Possession, audio script, bj, f4m - Freeform, virgin, witchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 5
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Daughter of Darkness

[Script Offer] [F4M] Daughter of Darkness [Incest] [Age] [Witchery] [Possession] [BJ] [DDlg] [Creampie] [Virgin] [I’m definitely going to hell for this]

Synopsis: It has been exactly one year since your mother died mysteriously. Your father, who you are normally very close to, has been acting distant for the past two weeks, avoiding you whenever possible. You go looking for him to try and figure why he won’t speak to you. But the Witch’s Change is upon you, and the Demon of Lust is stirring within you. What will this night bring to the Daughter of Darkness? 

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Words to be emphasized are surrounded by *asterisks*. 

(notes about emotion, speech, and emphasis)

[Sound FX. All Optional. Really only BJ and sex noises are relatively important]

Hi Daddy.

I didn't mean to startle you. Are you busy?

Oh, good. I just...needed to talk to someone. I really don't want to bother you...

What did I want to talk about? Um...it's difficult. It's something that's making me sad.

I just need to know. Have I done something wrong? 

No? Are you sure? My grades haven't been bad. Have I missed some chores? Or did i say something wrong?

Ok. Then why...why are you avoiding me? 

Yes you have been!

(upset and maybe a little bratty) Really? You won't admit it? What about dinner? You didn't ask me how school was or about track practice. And you haven't sat with me on the sofa. 

(genuinely upset now, near tears) No you haven't! We always watch movies or read books or listen to murder podcasts together and we haven't for two weeks. I've kept track!

(calmer, but still sad) I'm only upset because you're won't be near me or talk to me or even look at me! I know I'm not that smart and kind of a plain tomboy but I'm still your daughter! I'm still a person! And since mom died we've been there for each other. Its like after my last birthday I stopped mattering to you...

(definitely bratty and pouting now) You say I'm smart and pretty but I don't believe you. You don't really care at all, or you'd tell me why you're avoiding me.

You will? Its temporary? What does that mean? And why wouldn't you tell me? We tell each other everything. Or we did. And you just stopped.

(calmer, more interested) What is this? A book? Was it Mom’s?

Why didn't you give it to me when she died?

(confused) You had to wait until my last birthday? What's Walpurgis Night? I don't understand any of this.

(shock and disbelief) What? Mom was a *witch*?

(skeptical) Are you playing a joke, Daddy? This isn't funny...

(less skeptical, more interested) You seem so serious. So this book...is it like her spellbook?

(surprised) It is? Holy shit! Oh I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean to swear. It's just...

[Sound of paging through book, optional]

This is in English...and German....and I don't even know what this is.

Lingua Malum? The witches' language? Wooow. I don't know how I'm supposed to read it though.

I'll be able to read it once I'm done with "the change"? (scared) What...what does that mean, daddy?

That's why you were avoiding me? (definitely scared now) Because I'm *dangerous*? I don't want to hurt you daddy, I wish you would have told me I could have just hidden in my room or gone to visit grandma until it was over.

What do you mean "not like that"? How can I be dangerous but not dangerous?

(kind of patronizing in that way that only bratty teenagers can be) Dadddddy I already know about sexy feelings and how to do it and hormones. That's not dangerous...

(scared again) What do you mean it's much worse than that? I don't...

I'm going to be possessed by a...a lust demon? But I've been normal, daddy! I haven't been bad with anyone or touched myself more than once an night and...oh I'm sorry daddy you're blushing I just meant...I haven't been lustful...or whatever.

I'm flushed? Well, obviously Daddy, I'm upset..it's just that...I've missed you...(go from innocent to sultry here; the sultry voice is older, more sophisticated, and definitely very sensual)...sooo much. I'm used to having your body near mine. Your warm hugs and your arms holding me tight. Pressing me against you. Crushing me into your hard cock. (snaps back to innocent) Oh my god daddy I am so sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm not bad, daddy i swear! I just...just feel so hot and I can't breathe so well and (back to sultry older voice) I neeeeeed to take this off, father. It's too hot for this sweater. Let me just...oh that's so much better.

[laughs teasingly] No father, I'm not wearing a bralette. My breasts are so small and firm that it would be pointless. And I like the way the soft wool feels on my nipples....I'd never tell you, but when we're sitting on the couch and I hold your arm I secretly love the way it feels to crush my breasts into you...I love the way you respond. You're so sweeeeet, father, and you might try to pull away but you don't want to disappoint your dear *loving* daughter (laughs teasingly) So you do your best to ignore me, but I can always see your cock stiffen in your pants. And it makes me so happy...so *wet* knowing I can do that to my darling father.

(back to innocent) Oh...oh god daddy I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to know about that...(near tears) I know I'm dirty and bad but please don't look away! Hold me please. I'll be good...

(sultry) Mmmm...yesss...father. Hold me. Press me to your chest like a lover. I know you can feel my nipples right through your shirt...and I can just rub up against your....[moans]...(innocent again) [breathing hard] cock. Daddy I'm scared and my...my little pussy is so warm. I can feel your cock daddy and I'm sorry but it feels so good. [sobs] I know it’s wrong but I need you. I'm still your baby girl right? Just because I need my daddy inside me doesn't mean I'm not your baby girl, does it?

(at this point the demon and the girl have combined, desire driving her to do anything to be with her father)

There...I don't need this skirt or my panties. [sound of clothes being removed] Look at me Daddy. .I can't...can't hold her off any more. She...the other one...she's me too. And she's just as afraid and alone as I am. Please look at me Daddy. I know I'm not as pretty as Mommy. My breasts are small and just fit in my hand. See? And my hips flare out too much and my butt...it kind of sticks out like a little bubble...i know my pussy doesn't have a lot of hair on it but its sooooo wet daddy. I’m aching inside and I don't know what to do. I don't think touching will help. I need a man's help, Daddy. And any other man might take advantage of me or...or hurt me. Please dont look away. (really intensely and sadly) Pleassse.

Let me...let me just unbuckle your belt and unzip you [zipping noise] Oh...Mommy was sooo lucky. Your cock is...its so nice. It fits so well in my little hand, see? Can I stroke it? [handjob noises start here, if using them] Can I rub it up and down, Daddy? I like that noise you made, Daddy. I just...just want to be your good little girl and I can make you feel good. Like Mommy did. 

I know you don't want to hurt me Daddy, and you never would. I trust you. And Mommy trusted you. I used to watch sometimes, you know. I saw once where Mommy was on all fours in front of you like a puppy (giggles) And you were behind her and pushing into her and she was so happy [moans] I want you to make me sing like that, Daddy. I know I was bad but I couldn't help it. I loved you Daddy and I wanted to switch places with Mommy. I wanted it so bad. [if you are using handjob noises, they end here] I saw something else another time Daddy. I paid *special* attention because I saw how happy it made you. She got on her knees in front of you, like this. And she put your beautiful cock in her mouth, like....this.

[blowjob noises. feel free to improv but guideline would be tentative at first, unsure]

[licks lips] Oh Daddy yes make that noise for your baby girl. I love you and...and I want to make you feel good like Mommy did.

[blowjob noises, still a little unsure but a quick learner, slight gagging]

Oh Daddy I can hear how you like it. Mmm...take my head in your hands, just like that, and look into my eyes. Can you see how much I love you?

[blowjob noises, definitely more regular and skilled, very enthusiastic, deep throating]

Your little girl loves you sooo much Daddy. Please show me that you love me...please put it inside me. Let me just get lay down and spread my legs wide for you. Do you like seeing your loving daughter like this ? I'm wet and I feel so...open to you. It just aches soooo much and I neeeeed my Daddy. (really desparate) Please make love to your baby girl.

[moans deeply as cock slides in]

[sex noises start here, the wetter the better]  
I trust you daddy. Just please keep going like that. You're touching me so deep inside. I've never felt anything there before. Please more. Harder. Bruise me with your cock, daddy. [moans intensely]

[sex noises intensify]

Yes Daddy, you can put my legs up on your shoulders. I'm *very* flexible and I want you to feel good. [moans again as entered deeply] Ohhh....its so far in. It hurts but don't stop. Don't stop until you've filled me. I need you to fill me like you filled Mommy. When you filled her with me. (really begging here) Please come in your little girl. I neeeed it daddy. Please give me your cum. I want all of it. I'll be good and take as much as you have. I feel it building in you daddy. Oh....

[sex intensifies to orgasm]

(very innocent again; breathing heavily) Daddy...am I still your baby girl?


End file.
